D3 Publisher
}} (also known as D3 Go! in the North American industry starting 2015) is a Japanese video game publisher and developer founded on February 5, 1992. Current CEO and president is Yuji Ito, and It is known for its ''Simple'' series of low-priced video games. Their games have been released for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, GameCube, Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U, Android and iOS. The name stands for "Domain 3" and refers to the three publishing "domains" the company originally intended to enter - video games, music and books - although the company now exclusively publishes video games. Between 2007 and 2014, D3 Publisher owned a North Carolina-based game development studio Vicious Cycle Software. In 2009, Bandai Namco Holdings gained a controlling share of D3 and currently owns 95% of its stock. After the bankruptcy of Midway Games, the company became the publisher of Cartoon Network games from 2009 until 2014, when American publisher Little Orbit took control. In 2015, D3 Publisher announced that D3 Publisher of America Inc. would rebrand as D3 Go! and that it would no longer publish video games but focus on publishing mobile games, but D3 Publisher Inc. in Japan would remain the same. D3 Go! is also expected to release some games from D3 Publisher Inc. Published games America and Europe *''Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!'' (NDS, 3DS) *''Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know!'' (PS3, X360, Wii U, 3DS) *''Astro Boy: The Video Game'' (Wii, PS2, NDS, PSP) *''Bangai-O Spirits'' (NDS) *''Bangai-O HD: Missile Fury'' (XB360(XBLA)) *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' (Wii, PS2, NDS, PSP) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (Wii, PS2, PSP, NDS) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' (Wii, PS2, NDS, PSP, PS3, XB360) *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' (Wii, PS2, NDS, PSP, PS3, XB360) *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing'' (Wii, 3DS, NDS, PS3, Wii U PS Vita, XB360) *''Ben 10: Omniverse (video game)'' (Wii, 3DS, NDS, PS3, XB360) *''Beta Bloc'' (PSN, PSP, PS2) *''Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow'' (NDS) *''Break 'Em All'' (NDS) *''Coraline'' (Wii, PS2, NDS) *''Dark Sector'' (PS3, XB360, PC) *''Dead Head Fred'' (PSP) *''Despicable Me: The Game'' (PS2, PSP, Wii, NDS) *''Dragon Blade: Wrath of Fire'' (Wii) *''Earth Defense Force 2017'' (XB360) *''Earth Defense Force 2017 Portable'' (PS Vita) *''Earth Defense Force 2025'' (PS3, XB360) *''Earth Defense Force 4.1: The Shadow of New Despair'' (PS4, PC) *''Earth Defense Force 5'' (PS4) *''Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon'' (PS3, XB360, PC) *''Earth Defense Force: Iron Rain'' (PS4) *''Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard'' (PS3, XB360) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century'' (NDS) *''Flushed Away'' (GCN, NDS, GBA, PS2) *''Gods Eater Burst'' (Published in North America) (PSP) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped!'' (GBA) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Genie and the Amp'' (NDS) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (Wii, NDS) *''Kid Adventures: Sky Captain'' (Wii) *Kidz Bop Dance Party! The Video Game (Wii) *''Madagascar 3: The Video Game'' (PS3, NDS, N3DS, Wii, XB360) *''Magic: The Gathering – Puzzle Quest'' (iOS, Android) *''Marvel Puzzle Quest'' (iOS, Android, PC) *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja series'' (GCN, Wii) *''Naruto: Ninja Council series'' (GBA, NDS) *''Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond'' (PS3(PSN), XB360(XBLA)) *''OneChanbara: Bikini Samurai Squad'' (XB360) *''OneChanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers'' (Wii) *''Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords'' (PS2, PS3, PSP, NDS, Wii, XB360, PC, IP) *''Puzzle Quest 2'' (XB360, NDS, PC) *''Puzzle Quest: Galactrix'' (NDS, PC, PS3, XB360) *''Regular Show: Mordecai and Rigby In 8-Bit Land'' (3DS) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (PS3, NDS, N3DS, Wii, Wii U, XB360) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (NDS) *Snowboard Racer 2 (PS2) *Tennis (Nintendo Switch) *''The Croods: Prehistoric Party!'' (NDS, N3DS, Wii, Wii U) *''The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun'' (PS2, PSP, NDS, Wii) *''Turbo: Super Stunt Squad'' (PS3, NDS, N3DS, Wii, Wii U, XB360) *''White Knight Chronicles II'' (Published in North America) (PS3) *''Work Time Fun'' (PSP) Japan *''Bangai-O HD: Missile Fury'' (XB360(XBLA)) *''BioShock 2'' (Published in Japan) (PS3, XB360) *''Bullet Girls'' (PS Vita) *''Bullet Girls 2'' (PS Vita) *''Dark Sector'' (PS3, XB360, PC) *''Dead Head Fred'' (PSP) *''Dragon Blade: Wrath of Fire'' (Wii) *''Dream Club'' (XB360, PSP) *''Dream Club Zero'' (XB360, PS Vita) *''Dream Club GoGo'' (PS3) *''Earth Defense Force'' (PS2) *''Earth Defense Force 2'' (PS2) *''Earth Defense Force 2 Portable'' (PSP) *''Earth Defense Force 2 Portable V2'' (PS Vita) *''Earth Defense Force 3'' (XB360) *''Earth Defense Force 3 Portable'' (PS Vita) *''Earth Defense Force 4'' (PS3, XB360) *''Earth Defense Force 4.1: The Shadow of New Despair'' (PS4, PC) *''Earth Defense Force 5'' (PS4) *''Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon'' (PS3, XB360, PC) *''Earth Defense Force: Iron Rain'' (PS4) *''Earth Defense Force Tactics'' (PS2) *''Fuyu no Sonata DS'' (NDS) *''Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard'' (PS3, XB360) *''Machiing Maker'' (series) (PS2, PSP, NDS, PS3, XB360) *''Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond (PS3(PSN), XB360(XBLA)) *Misshitsu no Sacrifice'' (PSP) *''Natsuiro High School: Seishun Hakusho'' (PS3, PS4) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (Pachinko series) (PS2, NDS, PSP) *''Omega Labyrinth'' (PS Vita) *''Onnanoko to Misshitsu ni Itara OO Shichau Kamo Shirenai.'' (3DS) *''Ten'' (PS2) *''The OneChanbara'' series (PS2, PS4, XB360, Wii, PC, PSP) *''School Girl/Zombie Hunter'' (PS4) *''Simple'' series (PS, PS2, PSP, PS3(PSN), DC, GBA, NDS, Wii, 3DS) **[[List of Simple series games|List of Simple series games]] * Snowboard Racer 2 (PS2) Otome game *''Bakumatsu Renka'' (series) (PS2, PSP, NDS) *''Dear My Sun!!: Musuko Ikusei Kyousoukyoku'' (PS2) * '' Forbidden Romance'' (series) (Android, iOS, Windows, Nintendo Switch) *''Hoshizora no Comic Garden'' (NDS) *''Houkago no Love Beat'' (PS2) *''Kurayami no Hate de Kimi wo Matsu'' (NDS) *''Last Escort'' (series) (PS2, PSP) *''Little Anchor'' (PS2) *''Mermaid Prism'' (PS2) *''Ore no Shita de Agake'' (BL game) (PS2) *''Reijou Tantei Office no Jikenbo'' (PS2) *''Saikin Koi Shiteru?'' (NDS) *''Signal'' (NDS) *''Storm Lover'' (PSP) *''Storm Lover: Natsukoi!!'' (PSP) *''Suto*Mani: Strobe*Mania'' (PSP) *'' The Charming Empire'' (Android, iOS, Windows, PSV, Nintendo Switch) *''Vampire Knight DS'' (NDS) *''Vitamin X'' (PS2, NDS, PSP) *''Vitamin Y'' (NDS) *''Vitamin Z'' (PS2, PSP) *''Vitamin X to Z'' (PSP) *''Vitamin X: Detective B6'' (PSP) See also *Simple series *The OneChanbara References External links *D3 Publisher Inc. (Japan Website) *D3 Go! (North America Website) Category:Companies Category:Software companies based in Tokyo Category:Video game companies established in 1992 Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Bandai Namco Holdings subsidiaries Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies established in 1992